


Box and Envelope

by RhayneForest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Miniscule, Plot Twists, infinitesimal, like a bit of Logicality is mentioned, lol, not really because it's like extremely small, singular, you could even say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhayneForest/pseuds/RhayneForest
Summary: Roman cares for Virgil like no one before and wants to spend his life with him. It may not be what you believe it to be.





	Box and Envelope

Roman got home a half hour after Virgil. He wasn't usually so late, often only arriving minutes after the other. Being so, he unlocked the door to the apartment and entered with the same call as every day, even when the other wasn't home, "Virgil, I'm home."

He kicked off his shoes and began to shrug off his jacket, only to pull it back up, the chill outside following him in. 

Roman closed his eyes, taking in all of the senses that over time had truely made this place home.

The white noise created by constant soft pittering of the rain on the window. The dryer running a load of towels, a high pich beeping sounding out, telling the word that the contents were warm and dry. The calming scent of the burning lavender candle on the kitchen counter. The soft whistle of the pipes in the wall as water ran hot, expressing that Virgil was in the shower. Said, Virgil was humming a sweet melody, somewhat similar to 'I won't say I'm in love' from Hercules.

And, of course, the true reason these small rooms are a place that Roman would never feel the need to leave, Virgil himself. The only person who was able to catch Roman's heart with a butterfly net. The only person who could sit and listen to Roman ramble on and on about stage production and Disney movies. The only person with a voice that fits perfectly in symatrey with Roman's. The only person who both keeps him sane and insane at all times if the day. The only person Roman truely cared for more than himself.

Virgil ment everything to him, and Roman was going to prove it tonight, with the small black box and enelope in his dresser.

"Ro? Was that you?!" The hiss of the pipes shut off with the call. Roman opened his eyes and grabbed a fresh, fluffy towel from the dryer as he called back, "Yep, here it's cold let me bring you a warmer towel." 

Roman walked back into the bathroom and greeted the other with a bear hug, ecapsing the smaller, Virgil, into the hold of the fluffy towel. Roman pressed a kiss to the top of the giggling Virgil's forehead before releasing him from his grasp, "Go get dressed. We're going to dinner tonight."

"Dinner, why?" Virgil raised an eyebrow at Roman's request, tying the towel around his waist.

"What! can't a Prince bring his Knight to a nice dinner every now and then?" Roman mocked offence and chucked at Virgil's rolling eyes.

______

Roman and Virgil walked hand in hand to and into the restaurant. They were seated emediatly, Roman having a reservation, only raising more confusion from Virgil. The two ordered and talked before receiving their food. 

Virgil ate a basic dish of pasta, always afraid of making Roman spend to much on him. The other ate a delightful fillet with a baked potato.

Before beginning the meal Roman spoke, "You've been wondering why I brought you here, correct?" Virgil gave a silent confused nod and Roman continued, "I do have a reason. Virgil, you have been living with me for a while now and I thought it might be time to make it official."

Roman reached into his pocket and slid the box to Virgil followed by the envelope, who slowly picked the first up and looked inside. 

He lifted the top of the box and revealed a beutiful, silver, amethyst encrusted pen. He turned to the envelope with furrowed brows, still confused on what Roman had mentioned by this.

Tears began to fill Virgil's deep brown eyes as he read the paperwork from inside the envelope, "A-adoption papers?"

Virgil looked up at a smiling Roman, "I'm not your just weird uncle Roman anymore. Your da-, my broth-," Roman took a deep breath as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, "Logan told me when you were born, that if anything were to happen to him and Patton, that I was to take care of you until I found a home suited for you." 

Roman pointed to the pen lying in the box, in front of the young boy, "If you agree, I think I- I think WE found it."

Virgil stared up at the man across from him; a man who took him in after the crash, after he was forever scared with trama; man that his Father, not his Pop his Father, openly trusted with his son's life; and he smiled, wide and proud. He flipped to the last page of the papers and frantically signed his name down onto the final untouched line, officially making him Virgil Eden - Prince.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it wasn't what you thought it was. I'm a peice of crap and I know it.


End file.
